Liquid crystal display apparatuses have numerous advantages, such as a thin body, power saving, no radiation, etc., and are widely used. Most liquid crystal display apparatuses in the current market are backlit liquid crystal display apparatuses, each including a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. Working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystals are put in two parallel glass substrates, and a driving voltage is applied to two glass substrates to control rotation of the liquid crystals, to refract light rays of the backlight module to generate a picture.
Thin film transistor-liquid crystal display apparatuses (TFT-LCD apparatuses) currently maintain a leading status in the display field because of low power consumption, excellent picture quality, high production yield, and other properties. Similarly, the TFT-LCD apparatus comprises a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal panel comprises a color filter substrate (CF substrate) and a thin film transistor substrate (TFT substrate), and transparent electrodes on relative inner sides of the above substrates. A layer of liquid crystals (LC) is positioned between two substrates. The liquid crystal panel changes the polarized state of light by controlling direction of the LCs through an electric field, for penetration and obstruction of a light path via a polarized plate to display.
In manufacturing existing liquid crystal panels, an Au ball needs to be positioned between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate, a first indium tin oxide (ITO) layer is arranged at one side of the color filter substrate, and a second ITO layer is arranged at one side of the TFT substrate. When the CF substrate and the TFT substrate are assembled, the Au ball is positioned between the first ITO layer and the second ITO layer, and the first ITO layer is connected to the second ITO layer through the Au ball, so that an electrical path is formed between the CF substrate and the TFT substrate. Multiple manufacturing processes are needed in realizing electrical connection between the first ITO layer and the second ITO layer, thereby increasing production costs, and decreasing production efficiency.